Clockwork Lies
by Princess Reinette
Summary: Control has been something Lea has craved since she was old enough to know what it was. Pride was something she had always had. But peace? Never. Extensive story about a character that will change everyone's lives... for good. NOT Jace/OC romantically . NOT SLASH! Please Review! Rated T for implied torture and future chapters.
1. Numbers

**I've had this bumping around in my head for pretty much EVER but my best friend MelodiDam just recently decided to convince me to write it out. Basically, (well, there's really no basically, cos its insanely complicated, but...) this starts when Jace would have been about 12, Alec, 13, and Izzy 12, as well. This is NOT a Jace/OC story(at least in a romantic way), but will be EXTREMELY long if I ever get around to writing it, as it spans quite a bit of very complicated time. Just read it already.**

**Shutting up now. ;-)**

* * *

"I don't understand."

The little girl stood tall in her gown, using useless questions to prolong something she was sure would be inevitable.

"Milady, I believe you know exactly what we mean. He must be punished."

There was a long silence, as deliberations were made on both sides. _How far will this go?_ A breath was taken in by the child as she focused her mind, and a second later, the man before her, who had only moments before been pleading for his life, fell dead.

The child turned, and left the room full of council members to their thoughts.

* * *

Three years later to the day, Lady Annalei de l'Eau was being dressed for a welcoming party. Her home was filled with guests already, but her room was quiet, with only a chambermaid and a silky white cat. The walls were soundproofed, as was necessary, but they did not lack any of the splendors and spoils that wealthier homes in the city of Idris were filled with.

"Are you excited for tonight, miss?" The maid was obviously new; she hadn't learned yet not to speak while the young mistress was focusing on something else.

"I don't think it's any of your _business_, my thoughts. Yours, on the other hand; you won't be allowed anywhere near the ballroom tonight if you say another word, and that boy you're going after? He's engaged."

The maid looked suitably shocked and frightened, and Annalei returned to blocking out the sounds and thoughts of the two measly occupants in the room. She was almost anxious for the commotion of the night; everyone's thoughts would be so jumbled, she might have enough room in her own head to actually enjoy herself. But if even one of the invited guests didn't show, there might not be _enough_ thoughts to crowd her, and the night would end in tears of pain, and a sharp order for everyone, including her cat, to leave her be.

Finally, her dress had been fixed nicely, and her blond locks pinned neatly on her head. She dismissed the maid, and mentally prepared herself for the walk from her isolated wing of the mansion to the oversized dining room where the guests would be gathered, awaiting her entrance.

_One. Two. Three._

She reached for the knob of the door, and twisted gently.

_Four. Five. Six._

Twelve steps down the wine-colored carpets, seventeen to the grand stairwell.

_Seven. Eight. Nine._

Twenty-two to the landing, curving slightly, and fifteen to the floor.

_Ten. Eleven. Twelve._

Six giant steps the dining hall; nine small, lady-like ones.

_Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen._

One breath as the doors were pushed open, and a cue to her father to stand. They always stood in her presence.

_Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen._

There were new faces around the table, but she paid little attention; the important ones would be introduced to her later.

_Nineteen._

Her chair was pulled out for her, at the center of the long table, between the ever –important Inquisitor and a golden haired boy.

He was scowling.

_Twenty._

She was seated, and dinner began.

She was safe, for now.

* * *

**This story is very close to my heart, so I'd appreciate any feedback, especially positive. I will hopefully have more soon. I have it 'thought out' in intense detail; it's just getting it on paper. :-)**

**-Reinette**

* * *

_For more stories by this author click on "Princess Reinette" at the top of the page._

_Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you._


	2. Measures

**Second chapter! I'm sick this week, so I decided to actually try to get some writing done... and the fact that there is so little time left before Clockwork Princess is released... that's great too!**

* * *

Annalei woke to voices surrounding her. She was in her room, so that shouldn't have been possible – ah, but the door was open. Wide open, in fact, letting light from the hall creep through her sitting room all the way to her bed, perched in the furthest corner from the door, and from the rest of the house. Gingerly, her head already pounding, she reached for the gauzy curtains separating her from the chambers and parted them. The voices were growing louder now, mixing with the thoughts that spun around her mind, creating a paradox no amount of sleep could solve, not now, not ever.

Her slow, pensive movements were stopped by the arrival of the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor. In _her _room. _Unannounced._

Annalei was quickly becoming frustrated.

If the Inquisitor had known any better, she would have run from the room and left the young girl to her thoughts; but alas, the woman was so caught up in her misguided power that not even the threat of death at the hands of a child could sway her to mind her conscious.

"You're needed in the Gard. Immediately."

"It's early."

"Unfortunately, milady, criminals do not keep hours of decency. The hearing begins within the hour, and the Consul would like for you to attend."

Lea knew all too well that this was not a request.

"Get out."

The Inquisitor turned on her heel to leave, and Annalei turned to her wardrobe to prepare for yet another trial.

* * *

"I didn't – "

"SILENCE!"

The voice of the Consul boomed through the chamber, startling Lea from her attempts at droning out the voices around her. She already knew the story of the man chained on the floor before her – a traitor, a member of Valentine's forces, who had killed to protect his family. She knew he did not wish any harm on those he fought against – but she also knew it wouldn't matter. This man would be condemned to death, and she would be the one to execute him.

As the Council continued its interrogation, Lea scanned the room for new faces, anyone who could provide a distraction from the current happenings of the room.

After a few moments, her eyes landed on a couple seated a few levels lower than the vacant seats the de l'Eau family technically had control of. Directly across from the Consul himself, (and Annalei's place beside him), the couple must have old money or connections somewhere, but not enough to warrant seats any higher – but _oh,_ they were the traitors!

Lea sat up straighter as their thoughts and histories flowed through her mind – the woman in particular, _Maryse_, Maryse Trueblood-Lightwood. She had been friends with _him,_ the MorningStar who had caused so much pain in her world. But why was she not with the man on trial? Surely if this man, who had fought to protect, not to harm, was being held accountable –

But the woman was thinking different thoughts, now.

She was trying to distract herself, too.

Mrs. Lightwood's thoughts had turned to her home, and her children.

She ran an institute? Her mind was confusing Annalei – she very rarely _tried_ to gather information, so she was a bit out of practice – but _there_ it was. New York.

Annalei had never been, as she rarely left Alicante, much less Idris. But _New York._ So far, far away.

"Milady?"

The Consul had turned to her, to speak. So lost in her thoughts, or rather, Maryse's, Lea had missed the end of the trial, and the room was slowly emptying.

"Guilty?" She implored, already aware of the outcome.

"Yes. A shame, he was a good…"

But Lea was no longer listening. It was time for her to leave.

* * *

**I'll hopefully get some more up tonight as well. I really appreciate feedback if you can! No flames though - I love this story, and I won't take bad stuff lightly!**

**-Reinette**


	3. Leaps

**Chapter 3! This isn't going exactly as it does in my head, but it's pretty close, and it's nice to have it out on paper. If it seems confusing - it's supposed to be that way. Lea's mind is messed up, so her thoughts jump around. **

* * *

She put her plan into action quickly.

Careful lingering had given her the knowledge that they – the _Lightwoods_ would be leaving soon. She had 15 hours to make sure they would take her with them, and that no one would interfere.

The execution would be tomorrow afternoon – six hours after she would leave.

Six hours before they knew she was gone.

Six hours to make sure she would never go back.

She didn't need to take much with her, she thought. The clothes would be different in New York; she had seen the Lightwood girl, _Isabelle,_ who was only a year older than Lea wearing things that Annalei had never seen or even imagined.

Time was passing too quickly.

A heady haze surrounded her as she imagined what her life with the Lightwoods might be like. No more trials, no more death. No more hiding in her room – could she make friends? Perhaps she could even be trained. She had always wanted to be allowed to learn, but her parents and the Consul had always been too afraid that she would harm herself or her trainer. But perhaps now, she would finally be able to learn something other than how to dance.

The small bag that she had been stuffing her few personal possessions into was almost full. Quickly, she fastened her gold necklace around her neck and swept the room for anything important she might have missed. Her eyes fell on her cat longingly, but knew she could never take him with her.

She was about to close the bag when she realized there was someone at her door.

Did no one respect privacy, lately?

She turned slowly, sweeping the thoughts of the intruder to search for any danger.

But it was only a boy.

She recognized him, but couldn't quite place him –

"Hello," his voice was calm, even, and a smirk graced his face as he surveyed the room.

Ah. The banquet. It was the same boy. He lived with the Lightwoods too, she thought.

"Good Afternoon."

"So, you do have a voice? I wasn't sure; you've been so quiet while we've been here. Didn't say a word at dinner."

"I didn't have to."

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes." She idly recognized that this boy was quite handsome. His lineage was quite confusing, though – he called himself _Wayland,_ but it didn't fit him… not quite.

"What is your name?"

"You don't already know? I heard you read minds." The smirk had faded – he was genuinely curious, she noted, and not used to communicating with those who didn't know who he was, and his story.

"I was merely trying to be polite. Isn't that what strangers are supposed to do?"

"That's rather dull."

She paused, gathering her thoughts.

"Jace Wayland." The surprise was evident on his face. "You grew up in a privileged but sheltered home with only your father and the servants, rather like me, I suppose. Education was – and is – an important part of your life, and you pride yourself in your knowledge of the world, languages, and of our culture. The skills of a Shadowhunter come easily to you, and you enjoy flaunting that fact to your adopted brother, Alec, but you spare Isabelle – or should I call her Izzy? – because you respect her passion for being the best she can be." She paused, taking in the way his eyes had narrowed and his jaw was set.

She liked him already.

"You enjoy reading, and training, and appreciate a good meal after a long day. You chase girls because you think it makes you look strong but in truth," Lea took two steps forward, slow and measured so she was pressed up against him, and whispered into his ear. "You are very, very, alone."

"Shall I go on?"

He looked down at her for a moment, and then his face broke out into a cheeky grin. She matched it, feeling the strange way her face stretched – as clichéd as it sounded, she had never smiled from true joy before; it was usually because a smile was expected of her.

"I think we're going to get along just fine." He shook his head slightly, and left the room, still grinning.

Annalei turned back to her packing, and started daydreaming of her future life again, this time with the golden haired boy included.

* * *

**There we go! I'm considering jumping to a different perspective, like Cassie does in the books. Feedback? **

**-Reinette**


	4. Farewells

**Short chapter, sorry, but at least it's there. I'm hoping to write a little bit more tonight; I've been inspired by the multitude of TMI pins on Pinterest. ;-)**

* * *

Lea was running.

The life she led rarely demanded this of her, but with two minutes left before the portal would suck the occupants of the drawing room back to New York, she ran like hell was on her heels. In a way, it was.

She had cut it close for a reason; if her parents did not see her, then they would not suspect that she was planning anything. They would assume she was alone, as usual.

But they would be wrong.

Her feet clattered against the floor as she whipped down the stairs, leaping past the last two steps instead of taking the time do step down them carefully. Today, it didn't matter if she didn't keep up appearance.

The drawing room doors were open wide, and she could see the warlock inside the room, the one rare place Downworlders were occasionally allowed. The Lightwoods stood around him, waiting for the magic to do its work and the portal to open. Lea pressed herself up against the wall next to the door, taking a moment to catch her breath and take stock of what lay beyond the door. Six members of the Institute, her parents, both seated on the pale green love seat, the warlock, and the Inquisitor. She felt the magic surge as the portal opened and, among polite good-bye's, the Lightwoods stepped through one by one. Just as the warlock was about to close the gateway under the watchful eye of the Inquisitor, Annalei made her move.

She stepped quietly around the door frame and _struck_, using her mind to immobilize, but not harm, those in the room. She had only recently discovered she had this ability; she had only done it accidentally once, but this was important. There was no time for mistakes, now.

And it worked.

She grinned. "Maman, Papa, I'm afraid I shall have to bid you _adieu;_ as much as I've enjoyed your hospitality, I'm afraid our time together must reach a close." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and hatred toward the people who had exploited her pain for years. "Don't follow me. It would be a mistake for you and those you love. As I'm sure the Inquisitor here can attest to: I don't give second chances. As for you, _madam,_ I sincerely hope one day you meet your end in an extremely painful and degrading way. Then perhaps you would understand what I have gone through." Blank eyes stared wide at her, unseeing but hearing well, she hoped.

She smiled at the warlock and thanked him. "You cannot know what a _service _you are doing me. Best of luck."

With that, she tightened her grip on her jeweled bag, and stepped into her new life.

* * *

**I'm trying to decide whether to continue when she's eleven or skip to when Clary is introduced. If anyone has an opinon, let me know. Thanks for the read! By the way, if you haven't figured it out yet, the story will be AU after Lea moves in. BUT it will never interfere with Clace, Malec, or Simabelle. Cos I love them. Just be prepared. ;-)**

**-Reinette**


End file.
